


Should we tell them?

by Yayroos



Series: Not A Crisis Tonight universe [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayroos/pseuds/Yayroos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants to tell the fans about their relationship, Dan is less sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should we tell them?

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry that it's been so long since i posted anything, school got a bit hectic, but now i'm procrastinating again so YAY.

"Dan, I think we need to talk."

"Yeah? What about?" Dan's reply sounded calm, he hoped that Phil couldn't hear the panic that phrase had started in his mind.

"Could you leave the editing for a bit and come through here please, I don't really want to yell through the house to you." Dan could hear Phil's smile in his voice, and that calmed him down a bit.

"OK, just let me save this."

Dan stood up from his chair, wondering what on earth was going on that Phil needed to talk to him right that very minute.

"This is something I've wanted to talk about since we kinda got together, but I haven't had the chance with the tour and then this week's videos and stuff."

"What is it Phil?"

Phil didn't respond, he was fidgeting nervously and his eyes were darting around the room, looking everywhere but Dan.

"Whatever it is I'm sure we can figure it out Phil, I promise I won't get mad."

"Ok, well umm, I think I know what you are going to say but umm I kind of want to, umm... Maybe tell the fans, about us. If you want to, I mean only if you think that's a good idea umm..."

Dan tensed up for a moment, but forced himself to relax again. Phil was clearly very nervous about bringing this up, and considering his previous reactions to some of the shippers he wasn't surprised Phil had already guessed his thoughts on the matter.

He sat down next to Phil, pulled his boyfriend's hands away from their anxious twiddling and took them between his own.

"Ok, Phil, I know that you already know that I like to keep my private life private, and I know that that's probably most of the reason you were so nervous about bringing this up. To be honest I was wondering how long it would be before we had this discussion anyway."

Dan paused, calming down a little as he felt Phil relax beside him.

"I mean, it doesn't have to be right away or anything, I just, I don't want to hide things from them for very long, I don't want to have to lie to them."

"I know Phil, but I'm not ready to deal with this. You know how crazy they all get any time we so much as look at each other in a video."

"Yeah but if we tell them then they will get over it eventually, if we never tell them they will never calm down and this stuff will follow us for the rest of time."

The 'discussion' went back and forth for longer than either of them really wanted it to.

"Look Phil, if we say something then I'm not sure I'll be able to survive the shit-storm that will follow, I'm not sure we can hold on and come out the other side together, and I don't want to risk loosing you for their sake, OK?"

"I get that Dan, I really do, but they are all so convinced of it already, even when there was nothing to find they found evidence. Imagine how hard it will be to hide, and imagine if we didn't have to hide. That's all I want, I don't want to have to hide my love for you, like I did before, when I thought I would scare you off. I love you Daniel James Howell, and together we can get through anything." 

"I love you Phil, but I can't share that yet, I want to, I really do, but I can't, I can't deal with that yet."

"What if we took it in little steps at a time, what if we just told some of our friends first. I think there's a big Christmas YouTube meet up in the works, lets tell some people there."

"I don't know Phil, I don't trust myself to deal with knowing that other people know, you know?"

"It's clearly too late at night for this, that sentence had far too many layers, come to bed and we'll talk some more in the morning, ok?"

At some stage in what, after its conclusion, Dan thinks of as the most polite argument ever, Phil had gained all the confidence, after seeing that Dan wasn't going to get angry, he stepped right up. As that happened, Dan let his worries return to be soothed by his boyfriend. By the end Dan was fidgeting and mumbling while Phil had become more articulate than ever.

They fell asleep quickly in each others arms.

\---

When morning came, neither really wanted to get up. After struggling to a sitting position leaning against the bedhead Dan handed Phil his glasses and Phil sat up, groaning at the effort.

The two waited a moment then, each enjoying the way the other looked. Dan always loved how Phil looked in his glasses and Phil absolutely adored the hobbit hair, not that he would ever tell Dan that.

"So."

"What do you think Dan, do you think you could manage telling our friends, other YouTubers?"

"I think... I think that if you really do want to do this then I will get through it, and if it all goes well, then maybe I'll think about telling everyone."

"Thank you so much Dan, you have no idea what this means to me, I love you, thank you."

Dan pulled Phil into a kiss, not a prelude to anything else, just a perfect kiss to start off the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or kudos, both are much appreciated!
> 
> Please check out the rest of this series, next up is the Christmas party.


End file.
